


I'm Here For You

by nicolet



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, First Time, Frottage, Growing Up Together, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn’t it be better if Digimons didn’t exist at all? </p><p>Then I wouldn’t feel this emptiness inside me all the time. I wouldn’t feel like I don’t belong here, in this world. I wouldn’t feel the itch crawling all over my body, from wanting to battle. I wouldn’t feel so lost without Agumon by my side. </p><p>I wouldn’t fall in love with Yamato. </p><p> </p><p>Set after Alphamon attacks. Just a little scene of what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and Yamato does occur, but they've broken up in this fic, and Sora is a full-fledged Taichi and Yamato supporter!

Yamato casually turns his head to where Taichi’s sitting alone in the cafeteria and sighs. He could easily go there and sit beside him, but he doesn’t want to. Not when he’s still angry. He’s lucky that Takeru and Hikaru aren’t around to see him, or else they’ll force him to spend time with Taichi again.

Just like the time with the ferris wheel. Yamato lets out another sigh, and slumps down beside his buddy Sousuke. Sousuke looks surprised that Yamato’s sitting with them.  

“Oi, isn’t Taichi there, why aren’t you eating with him?” Sousuke asks, jerking his head towards Taichi who’s still staring out the window. 

Yamato only grunts, unwilling to respond. He digs into his udon, hoping that they don’t ask anymore useless questions.

“Don’t you know?” Ren smirks, and Yamato remembers why he doesn’t always sit with his classmates. “Yamato only sits with us when he fights with Taichi!” 

Ayame snorts, and flicks her hair back gracefully. “Seriously Yamato, I don’t see what’s so great about him.” Yamato jerks in his seat, before glaring at her. 

She continues talking, ignoring Yamato’s death glare. “Sure he has a great body and all, especially after soccer practice, when he’s all wet with sweat..” Ayame trails off, possibly recollecting the times she stalks Taichi. 

“You could go out with me instead of mooning over him Yamato,” She says smirking. Yamato grits his teeth and counts to ten in his head. He likes his friends. These bunch of friends that doesn’t know about the Digiworld. 

He does have friends outside the DigiDestined. 

Yamato doesn’t bother rising to Ayame’s bait. They had all gotten drunk one night, after a brilliant concert when his band was still Teen-age Wolves. Playing truth or dare while drunk was definitely not the best idea and one he has regretted ever since. 

They knew of his crush on Taichi, and also knew how bloody straight Taichi was. He had been mooning over Sora, and it was one of the reasons why Yamato had decided to go after her himself, just to see the look of jealousy on Taichi's face. Sora knew, she knew and he felt so much like an asshole, and they've broken up since then. 

 _"You should tell him how you really feel,"_ she said, that one night, a long time ago. And Yamato had hugged her close, and he was so fiercely glad that she had chosen to be his friend despite his stupid decisions. _"I'm sorry,"_ he said, and she had only stroked his hair and let allowed him to let the tears fall. 

The memory of it strikes a cord, as it always does, and his heart aches a little.

“Shut up all of you, I’m trying to eat a decent lunch here,” Yamato finally says, and the table erupts in laughter. Sometimes he hates his friends. They’ve been trying to set him up with other guys, he refuses on principle. 

He sneaks a glance towards Taichi and he stills when he realizes that Taichi is looking directly at him. A blush rises on Taichi’s face and he quickly looks away. 

Yamato’s face is warm too. Ren pokes him on the cheek. “Are you sure he doesn’t like you back?” Ren asks softly. “Because it doesn’t seem that way to me.” 

“That’s crazy,” he says bitterly. Taichi’s other girlfriends will probably deny vehemently too. 

Ren just shakes his head. “You should just tell him.” Ren’s a good friend, but he doesn’t know Taichi like Yamato does. 

If Yamato blurts out that he’s had a crush on Taichi ever since they were kids, it’ll only end in pain. It’ll end in broken hearts, and broken friendships. No. Yamato would rather have Taichi by his side as a friend, than not having Taichi in his life at all because of a crush. One that he would eventually get over. 

Another glance, and he sees Taichi staring at the mirror, his face still slightly tinged pink. Maybe never. 

 

* * *

 

Taichi sits down on the swing in the park, and slowly pushes himself off. It has been ages since he’s been to a playground. Ever since Hikari had been too old to run around in the park, Taichi hadn’t gone as well. 

He lets his thoughts wander, as the wind breezes through his hair, ruffling it even further. It’s cool tonight, and he’s glad that he has a heavy jacket to keep himself warm. 

His mind flashes to the destruction that had occurred when they fought Alphamon. Taichi grips the ropes attached to the swing even harder, his nails biting into his palms. 

Things have changed now. They weren’t just kids on another world trying to survive. They weren’t just defeating Digimon after Digimon just to find their way back. Even when they were fighting Diaboromon, it was within the internet, and while there was a risk of destruction brought onto their world, they managed to subdue him in the end. 

Yet, this time, there wasn’t any way to minimize the damage. Each time they fought, they brought so much chaos onto Japan. Taichi tried not to think of how scared the citizens had been when Kuwagamon had flown all about, crashing into buildings, and wrecking havoc. 

His thoughts are traitorous. He’s sinking into darkness. He takes a deep shuddering breath as he stops swinging. His heart is thumping just from the thought, and he’s breaking out into cold sweat.

_Wouldn’t it be better if Digimons didn’t exist at all?_

_Then I wouldn’t feel this emptiness inside me all the time. I wouldn’t feel like I don’t belong here, in this world. I wouldn’t feel the itch crawling all over my body, from wanting to battle. I wouldn’t feel so lost without Agumon by my side._

_I wouldn’t fall in love with Yamato._

Taichi shakes his head hard, trying to clear his head, the goggles Koushirou had given him smacking onto his cheeks. The slight sting brought some sanity back. Taichi lets out a little laugh, he had such dangerous thoughts sometimes.

Yamato’s angry. He’s angry at Taichi because Taichi’s such a fool. He knows this, it’s why he couldn’t speak when Yamato hurled all those accusations at him under the bridge. He doesn’t want to disappoint Yamato any further. A little snort comes out of Taichi. Yamato’s still the one that knows him best. 

After coming back from the Digiworld, it was natural to stick together, all of them. And if Taichi got a little closer to Yamato, he often blamed it on the fact that the two of them were just really good friends. They had to be, after all their adventures together. Then Taichi found his eyes wandering up and down Yamato’s body when they were together. 

He remembers the time when he had a mild panic attack. How he had locked himself in his room for days trying to determine if he was gay or not. Taichi finds himself still lusting after girls. He also likes Yamato. His eyes roam around whenever he plays football. His teammates are somewhat good-looking, but none of them are Yamato, obviously. 

Taichi figures it out after a while. After some time with his right hand and a lot of porn. He’s bisexual, and he’s okay with that. It does break his heart to realize that he will never be able to get together with Yamato. Yamato’s so clearly straight that the idea of even telling Yamato causes Taichi to panic. He was even together with Sora once, and Taichi hadn't know which he was more upset over. He didn't know if he was more hurt that Sora had chosen Yamato over him, or that Yamato would clearly never see him the same way.

When they broke up, Taichi had been guiltily happy, and he thought, just _maybe,_ maybe he could ask Yamato out. Yet, at the thought of it.. He would breath a little faster, his lungs constricting painfully, his gut in knots. He can’t do it. 

So Taichi takes his mind off Yamato by going on dates. Girls are easier to ask out, because none of them will be like Yamato. He doesn’t tell others of his little adventures kissing boys that have the same blonde hair, and the same blazing blue eyes that cuts Taichi deep in his soul. He doesn't tell anyone of nights spent in alleyways, trying to see if anyone could make him feel the same way he thinks Yamato would make him feel. Nights spent wishing.. Just wishing for someone that could never be his. 

It would be easier if he hadn’t gone to the Digiworld. Then he wouldn’t have fallen for Yamato. He wouldn’t have this thoughts. As if taunting him, the career slip that he’s supposed to fill comes to mind. 

Just when he thought he could put it all behind him, pretend he was an upstanding citizen of Japan without any connections to the Digiworld, the Digiworld had to pull him back. 

He’s a Digidestined, and he forever would be. 

His fate would forever be intertwined with Yamato’s as well. 

 

* * *

 

Taichi’s been moping for far too long. Yamato’s getting sick of that look of weariness that Taichi has now. He grabs onto Taichi’s arm and pulls him as he takes long strides out of school. 

“Hey!” Taichi yells out in pain when Yamato grips a little too hard. 

“Come on,” Yamato’s determined to get to the matter of it. 

“Wh-what?” Taichi’s confused look is adorable, and Yamato has to stop himself from closing in and kissing Taichi just to give him that look of befuddlement again. 

Taichi follows docilely. Yamato’s dad is not home, and he has the place all to himself. When they enter, Yamato gives in to the frustration that has been bubbling inside him and slams Taichi against the door. Taichi’s back hits the door with a loud thump. 

“Stop putting all the burden on yourself!” He shouts. He’s breathing hard, all the anger trying to push their way out. His fists clench and unclench, and he aches to release all his annoyance in a different way. 

Yamato hates it. He gets that they’re all changing. But he hates the fact that he can’t understand Taichi now. Taichi’s quieter, and he keeps to himself. Yamato cannot understand it. Even after the battle with Alphamon, when he sought to understand what Taichi’s feeling, Taichi just looks at him with bright brown eyes and a melancholic look.

He used to be so loud and boisterous, his emotions running freely on his face. Yamato was the one who would hold back, hiding the truth behind a blank face. Not Taichi. 

Yamato feels as if he’s losing Taichi. He feels as if Taichi’s getting further and further away from him. If he lets go of Taichi now, he’ll never get back the person that he loves. 

“You can’t do this to me,” Yamato grits out, Taichi lets out a small strangled sound. 

“Yama-Yamato!” Taichi finally says, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m here for you Taichi, so why won’t you talk to me?” Yamato’s voice bounces off the walls. The clock ticks in the background when quiet descends on them. 

His face is too close to Taichi’s but Yamato doesn’t care. He drapes himself over Taichi, sharing the oxygen between their mouths. He knows they’re too close for good friends to be. This is definitely approaching a territory that he’s unfamiliar with. 

It just feels right somehow. He needs to be close to Taichi now, he needs to feel Taichi’s chest heaving against his. He needs to know that Taichi’s still here with him, that he’s not going anywhere. 

Time passes by inconsequentially. Yamato doesn’t know how long he stands there, trapping Taichi, chest to chest. He has probably cross a line somewhere. He pulls back, regret on his face. Yamato opens his mouth to apologize when Taichi surges forward and captures his lips in a kiss. 

Yamato freezes, his eyes opening wide in shock. Taichi must have taken it the wrong way because he says _“sorry”,_ his voice raw. Yamato reaches out with both hands, and pulls Taichi back for a kiss. 

It’s wet and slick, and someone moans. Yamato isn’t sure if it’s Taichi or he’s the one moaning for more. There’s electricity running down his spine, and he can feel himself getting hard. Taichi bites onto his lips, and his hips jerk forward to rub against Taichi. 

Taichi’s hard too. Yamato pulls back and Taichi whines. That sound goes straight down to his cock. 

“Taichi,” Yamato breathes out, “Is this.. Is this okay?” 

Taichi glares at him. His lips are red and puffy, shiny with spit. Yamato feels another jolt of heat blazing through him. “Of course it is,” Taichi says in a gruff voice, he lunges forward and bites Yamato on the neck, sucking hard. 

Fuck, Yamato can feel himself losing control. Everything’s too hot, and he feels like he’s coming out of his skin. He won’t last for long at this rate. Taichi continues biting on his neck, making his way down to his collarbone. He laps at the hollow between his throat and collarbone. 

Yamato’s panting hard now, his hand traces Taichi’s spine, only to grab onto his ass. He squeezes them and Taichi yelps. “Fuck!” Yamato grins, his hands gently rubbing his ass. 

He rubs against Taichi. He can feel himself leaking pre-cum, his boxers wet now. He continues pushing against Taichi, wanting more friction. Taichi’s head snaps back up, and he bites Yamato’s lips. Fucking hell, Taichi’s a biter. Yamato has no complaints. 

Yamato comes with a whine in his pants. This is the first time as a teenager that he’s done so, and Yamato feels sticky already. Taichi moans and comes soon after. Yamato smirks. At least he’s not the only one coming in his pants. 

Taichi kisses him again, softly where he bit him. Yamato only licks his lips over the sting, and he can see Taichi’s eyes darken with lust. He feels his cock stirring again. His nerves are buzzing with excitement. 

“Is this what you brought me here for?” Taichi grins, his eyebrow arched up. He still has a lost look on his face, and Yamato wants to wipe it away. 

“You’re not alone in this,” Yamato whispers out, touching Taichi’s cheek. This may be a delightful turn of things, but Taichi still needs to know that he’s not alone in this fight. Yamato will take the rest of his life to remind Taichi of that. 

Taichi takes in a sharp breath. “You don’t understand,” he begins. Anger surges through Yamato again. 

“So make me understand,” he hisses out. Taichi turns his face away. He takes a few shuddering breath, and Yamato waits. 

“I’m scared,” Taichi says eventually, as tears drip down his face. “I’m fucking scared.” His hands grip Yamato’s tightly, and he pulls Taichi to an embrace. 

“We’re in this together,” he says softly. _Oh Taichi._ “You don’t have to be scared, because we’re in this together,” Yamato says, resisting the urge to shake Taichi till he digests that fact. That he’s not fucking alone. 

That it’s not his fault. That he doesn’t have to feel this way. Yamato’s choked up with the words that he wants to say, but Taichi’s crying, and Yamato can only hold him close till the sobs subside. 

“Okay,” Taichi finally says, resting his head on Yamato’s. “Okay,” he says again, closing his eyes now. 

“I’ll be here for you. Always.” He licks the curve of Taichi’s ear, and he can feel Taichi shudder in his arms. 

“Can we move to your bedroom?” Taichi says in a small voice, muffled by Yamato’s clothes. 

He smirks, before carrying Taichi up like a princess. 

“Oi Yamato!” Taichi cries out when he’s abruptly lifted up. “I’m not a girl!” 

Yamato huffs, “Of course you’re not,” before unceremoniously dumping him on Yamato’s bed. 

He crawls up the bed, and Taichi looks at him with a heated gaze. Taichi licks his lips. 

Yamato leaps. 

 

* * *

 

When the skies outside turn grey, they’re finally just lying side by side, panting. Yamato’s sure that he’ll have hickeys all over his neck tomorrow. He’s already planning on wearing scarves, and trying to decide which excuse to use to fend off his bothersome friends. 

He turns to stare at Taichi. His hair is still as messy as ever, but it falls artfully around Taichi’s face for now. His lips are red and swollen. His presses onto a bruise that he left on Taichi’s collarbone, while Taichi just looks on with fondness in his eyes. 

“I thought you were straight.” He admits, feeling a blush creeping onto his face. "And I knew you liked Sora. I'm sorry that I kind of snatched her away first."

Taichi’s mouth falls open, as he gawks at Yamato stupidly. “I thought you liked Sora!” he cries out. "I thought you were straight because you went out with her, you jerk!" Taichi says. "And I'm bisexual!" 

There’s a long silence while the two of them stare at each other. 

“Aren’t we just idiots,” Yamato finally says. He pulls Taichi closer, and whispers, “Does this mean you’re mine now?” He meant to say it coolly, but his voice trembles. 

Taichi runs his fingers through Yamato’s hair, smiling sweetly. “No,” he says, and Yamato’s heart stills. “You’re mine.” 

Yamato lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You’re an idiot,” Yamato says, even as he tenderly touches Taichi’s face. 

He presses a kiss on Taichi’s forehead. “Don’t run away,” he says, the fear from before still lingering within him. “I’m here,” Yamato whispers as he presses another kiss on Taichi’s nose. “I’m here,” he says, with a kiss on Taichi’s cheek. 

 _“I’m here,”_ he says, and kisses Taichi on the lips. 

 

* * *

 

Taichi laughs when he sees Yamato in school the next day. Yamato looped a beautiful blue scarf around his neck, and it looks terribly hipster on him. Both Yamato and Takeru can pull off the hipster look so well. Taichi always comes off as trying too hard. 

He pulls his own scarf higher up to prevent his hickeys from being seen. His football friends waggle their eyebrows at him. One mouths, _“hot date?”_ and winks at Taichi. Taichi groans. Sora takes one look at them and jumps up and down in joy. “So you both finally got your act together.” She grins slyly. “Who was the one who confessed first?” 

“You knew?” Taichi shouts in disbelief. Yamato winced at the volume. "But you went out with Yamato!" Yamato turns away, and he's blushing vividly. Sora has a look on her face that Taichi doesn't know how to interpret. He wonders what they talked about when they were together. He wonders if Yamato had thought of Taichi in that way, even when he was with Sora. He wonders, and he doesn't know if he wants to find out. 

Sora smacks him on the shoulder when she sees that Taichi's overthinking it. 

"I know," she says, and shrugs. "And I'm glad you're both together now." 

Taichi feels such fondness for Sora, and he hugs her tight. She's laughing now, and pushes him away gently. "Make sure you take care of each other," she tells them both sternly, and Yamato nods. 

"And the rest of you! You.." Taichi splutters, they're all looking at each other with wide grins, and he's rather annoyed by it. 

“Well,” Koushirou shrugs. “The two of you look at each other with those googly heart eyes.” He puts his hands together, curving his fingers to form the love shape. Takeru and Hikari does the same while dancing around their brothers. They're all being jubilant. 

"Congrats nii-san!" the two brats say, and Taichi's going to have to give Hikari her favorite cake to shut her up. 

“It’s L-O-V-E.” Mimi snickers in English, poking Yamato repeatedly on the shoulder as he looks away embarrassed. Agumon and Gabumon pops up from Koushirou’s tablet. “Finally!” They squeal out. Dammit! Taichi's embarrassed by the reception, and how they're all just staring at himself and Yamato. It wasn't supposed to be this way, and he wonders why he had hidden it for so long. 

Taichi feels his face flush a deep bright red. He turns and sees that Yamato’s blushing too. 

Yamato only smiles sweetly back at him, and Taichi feels his entire body infused with warmth. He wants to kiss Yamato again. He remembers how it was when Yamato kissed him tenderly, over and over again all over his face. His skin is tingling from the memory, and he has to tell himself to breathe in deep before he pulls Yamato to the side to do unspeakable things to him. 

 _I can't believe it_ , he thinks. It’s so strange, that he has longed for him for so long and now Taichi can just reach out and there Yamato will be. He's been aching, and wanting for so long. His days and nights blurred together with the hollowness that he has felt, and with one single moment between the two of them, triggered by the arrival of the Digimons in their lives yet again, they've resolved the ache that Taichi had in his heart.

If it weren't for the Digimon appearing in their lives, in different times, in different ways, Taichi doesn't think it would have come to this. He looks at Agumon dancing around in Koushirou's tablet, and he makes a note to thank them profusely for changing his life inexplicably. 

Taichi’s still afraid, he still doesn’t know what the future holds for him, holds for any of them. He only knows this, he has Yamato by his side.

He knows that no matter what comes his way, Yamato will be there with him. They’ll fight it through, they’ll win. Just like they always do. 

It is then that Nishijima-sensei appears. “We need your help!” he says quietly, “Please come with me, we’ll lead you there.” 

Yamato’s eyes flare with emotion, and his whole demeanor changes. He holds out his hand to Taichi. “Come let’s go,” Yamato says. 

Taichi takes it, smiling so wide he feels as if his face might split. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

It’s time to save the world. 

He’ll do it. With the strength of his friends. 

With Yamato. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yamato/Taichi so much. I've been searching for fics on this pairing and I'm so glad Digimon Adventure tri is filling up the fandom with so many more fics of the two little dorks. This is my silly little contribution. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Please leave a comment on what you like/dislike.


End file.
